Change of Destiny
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: Yin and Yang had joined Darren, Steve and their friends to change the fate of the world. Who would succeed, Mr. Tiny or Darren and his friends?
1. Chapter 1

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Darren Shan Cirque du Freak's characters. I only own Yin, Yang and Trage.

Change of Destiny

It was dark and the wind was chilly. A short man with white hair, and thick glasses was walking through the bridge. He wore a torn yellow suit and a pair of green wellington boots. He was known as Desmond Tiny, aka Destiny. He stopped walking when he saw a man with silver hair and a streak of black hair in his bangs.

Mr. Tiny smiled and said, "Yang, how are you? It's been such a long time since I've seen my younger brother. "

"I have been fine but I am worried about your latest plan. Are you really planning on having both of your sons, Steve and Darren fight each other to determine who would be the Lord of the Shadows," Yang answered.

"Yang, you worry too much. What I do should not concern you."

"It does concern me a lot that you are doing this to your sons. Don't you care?"

As Mr. Tiny was about to answer, when a woman with long, black hair and a strand of silver in her bangs stepped out of the shadows. "Because he is a monster," she said, in a disgusted voice.

Mr. Tiny turned to looked at the woman and replied, "Yin, how nice to see you too. So the twins of balance are here. I am so happy to see both of you."

"Don't avoid my question. Why are you hurting your sons and trying to destroy the world!" Yang snapped.

"Yang, don't worry. I am following the laws of the universe and I didn't destroy any balance. The chaos creatures are not released. I am a very careful man."

" True, you hadn't break one of the laws...yet. You used to be a good man. You used your power wisely but now you had become like this. Why?" Yang questioned.

"That was a long time ago. I've changed. Now, what is your business here. I am in a hurry since I heard that there is going to be a flood and a lot of people are going to die. I am excited."

Yin sneered, "Since you want to know so badly, I will gladly tell you. The vampire gods are tired of what you are doing and so are we. We have agreed to stop you and find a new person that will use the power of destiny wisely. Are you scared now?"

Mr. Tiny looked furious for a moment but quickly calmed down. "And how are you going to stop me without disobeying the laws of the universe. Are you going to try to fight and kill me here because that will not work. It will be disobeying one of the law of the universe."

Yang smiled, "Don't worry. It is you who should worry."

Mr. Tiny look confused but smiled. "I will find out about your plan later. This will be fun." He turned to Yin. "Yin, I am surprised you agreed to this. I thought you didn't care about humans, vampires and vampaneze. In fact, you didn't want anything to do with them. Unless, this is revenge for what happen to Trage Dy ."

Yin growled at Mr. Tiny and said menacingly, "True. I don't care about humans, vampires or vampaneze. However, I will help them since it helps me avenge Trage. When you are defeated, you will wish that you were never born."

Mr. Tiny grinned and said, "Oh, I will like to see how you can accomplish that. I won't stop you yet since I want to see you struggled. When the time comes, we will see your plan and struggles are futile. So for now we will see each other again." Then he turned and disappeared.

After a few minutes of silence, Yin broke the silence by asking, "So what do we do now?"

Yang answered, "I have a plan. The vampires gods had given both of us a bracelet. The bracelet restrict our powers. It means that we cannot use our full powers so we don't destroy the balance. After all, people with powers like us are not allowed to change the course of the future. The bracelet allow us change the course of the future. Yin, you follow Steve and make sure he doesn't become a vampaneze. You will remain a human for now. Make sure that he doesn't become completely evil or become a vampaneze and lead him in the right path."

Yin looked at him with a disbelief look. "Why do you choose me to be with Steve? Shouldn't you be with Steve since you are yang and yang is needed to find the light in Steve."

"That is true. However it is best that you should be with him. I think he will find the light easier since you know him the best. Both of you have similar experience in the past. You will see the light in him and help it grow just like yin has a little light in the darkness. I will travelled with Darren as a vampire. I might see his darkness through his light just like yang has a little darkness in light. I will prevent that darkness from growing and consuming him. Both of us would help Steve and Darren throughout their journey and helping them stop Mr. Tiny."

"I understand. Even in death may you be triumphant," Yin said, giving her brother the death sign.

"You, too," Yang repeated the same procedure as his sister.

With that, both left knowing they will meet again. They only hoped their plan would work.

To be continued...

Purestrongpoem: Trage Dy makes tragedy. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Darren Shan Cirque du Freak's characters.

Chapter 2

It was morning and the birds were chirping. A girl with long, black hair with a streak of silver in her bangs laid asleep on the bed. Drool dripped out of her mouth while she dream. A bald man with brown eyes quietly sneaked into the room, holding ice cubes. He slid the ice cubes under the girl's shirt. Yin quickly woke up and yelped at how cold her back felt. She turned and glared at the man. He was holding his sides and laughing on the ground. She crackled her knuckles at him and glared.

He stopped laughing and said, "Relax, it was just a joke. Besides, I need to wake you up. Also there is drool on your mouth."

Yin blushed in embarrassment and wiped the drool off her mouth. He continued smiling.

Yin said, "Shut up, baldy. "

She went into the bathroom to get ready. It was her first day of school. She had to go to school to watch over Steve Leonard. She hated this. Why did she have to pretend to be a teenage human and go to school? Wyatt had to pretend to be her father. It was embarrassing that she who was older than Wyatt had to pretend to be his daughter. However she was glad that Wyatt would help her. It seems that Wyatt also want revenge for what happen to his younger brother, Trage. However, she still thought Yang was luckier. He got to be in a circus while I have to go to school. After she got ready, she walked downstairs and grabbed the backpack off of Wyatt's hands.

Wyatt opened his arms and asked, "No hug for daddy?"

Yin rolled her eyes and said, "Quit it with the act." Then she slammed the door and walked to school.

Steve slammed the door at his mother's face. He walked to school, deep in thought. He recently found out about Darren's betrayal and he was furious. He promised that he would become the world's greatest vampire hunter and killed Darren and Mr. Crepsley. How was he going to accomplish that? He stayed up all night researching about how to kill vampires. He had to figure out which was true and which was false. He want to stay home again to continue researching but his stupid mother forced him to go to school. Maybe he could skip school and go to the library to do more research. Before he could make up his mind, two boys ran up to him.

The first boy, Tommy said, "Hey, Steve. Let's go to school together."

Steve said, "Sure."

It seems that he had to go school now.

The second boy, Alan asked, "So...are you feeling better now?"

Steve asked, "What do you mean? I feel fine."

"Well, I mean...about Darren."

Steve stopped. "What about him?" He was glaring at Alan.

Tommy said, "Well, Alan mean that you shouldn't mope around because Darren died. Darren wouldn't want that."

Steve turned and glared at Tommy. "I am fine and don't talk to me about Darren again."

He stomped off leaving Tommy and Alan surprised. Steve walked into the classroom and was trying to calm himself down. He sat down, opened a book about vampires and started to read it. People started to come in and he continued reading. Finally the teacher came in and everyone quieted down.

The teacher, Mr. Woods said, "We have a new student joining to our class. Please welcome her. You can come in now, Yin."

Yin came in and the students looked at the new student with interest. Steve looked up and saw the girl. Then he looked back at the book. He didn't care. Yin looked around the classroom with disinterest. She spotted Steve reading a book.

She said with her eyes on Steve, "Hi, my name is Yin. Nice to meet you."

Mr. Woods smiled and said, "Can you please sit down beside Steve. Steve, can you raised your arm to show Yin who you are."

Steve scowled but raised his arm. Yin smirked and went over to Steve. She sat down beside him but Steve ignored her. Mr. Woods began the English lesson while the students listened to him. Yin yawned and put her head on the desk. She knew all of the things that he was teaching. She glanced at Steve. He had his eyes on the teacher but he was clearly not listening to the teacher. She wasn't listening to the teacher as well. She remember Yang told her to be close to Steve to stop him from becoming evil. How was she going to do that? After the lesson, Mr. Woods gave them an assignment.

He told them, "For your assignment, I want you to write a picture book with a partner. The story can be any genre. You can choose your partner."

Steve looked up with interest. He want to do a vampire story but not just any vampire story, a story about a hunter killing vampires. He was too excited to see Yin was beside him.

Then he heard someone said, "So why don't we do a story about vampires and vampire hunters."

He looked up at Yin who was smirking. Steve glared at her and asked, "How did you know what I want to write about?"

Yin said, "I saw you reading a book about vampires and how to kill them. I assume that you were interest about that. Besides I am also interest about vampires just like you."

Steve was about to say something when Mr. Woods asked, "Steve, did you choose a partner yet?"

Yin answered, "Yep, I am his partner."

Mr. Woods said, "Alright."

Yin sat down and said, "So any ideas?"

Steve said, "This is stupid, I am going to work by myself."

Yin grabbed his arm and said, "The teacher said to work in partners."

She pulled him down and took out a piece of paper.

She said, "Time to brainstorm. I want something interesting. How about the main character is a hunter who hunt vampires but realized that some vampires were good?"

Steve glared at her and said, "No, all vampires are evil. I have a better idea. There were once two friends but the first friend betray the second friend and became a vampire. The second friend want revenge and trained to be the best hunter. The second friend killed vampires and finally killed the traitor."

Yin knew immediately who Steve was talking about. The bell rang and Yin stood up.

"We should discuss this later in the library after school. I have some interesting books on vampires. Bye."

She left leaving a pissed off Steve behind. She went to another class after another. Finally, it was lunch. She went outside to call Yang. After a few rings, Yang picked up.

Yang asked, "So how was it?"

Yin smiled and said, "It was great. I met Steve and now we are partners for a stupid assignment. Not only that, I pissed Steve off."

She heard Yang signed and heard he said, "You weren't supposed to piss him off. You were supposed to be his friend and make sure he doesn't turn out like what Mr. Tiny wants him to be."

"Yeah, yeah. I will soon. You got the easier job, be Darren's friend. You also get to be in a circus while I am stuck at school."

"Quit complaining. I am sure it is not that bad."

Yin grumbled. Yang said, "Well, just checking how did your day went. Tell Wyatt that I said hi."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Yin closed the phone and the bell rang. Lunch was over. Instead of walking back to class, she went home to grab some books about vampires. Who cares about class? She opened the door and went in. She heard humming and she went to her room to grab the books about vampires.

Wyatt came to her room and asked, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

Yin said, "Just picking some books for an assignment."

"I never expect you to be serious for an assignment. But still, you shouldn't skip class."

"Who cares. It is not like I want to go to school. Bye."

Wyatt signed as Yin closed the door. Instead of going back to school, she hung out by the park and watched people walk by. It was relaxing to her. She remembered the times she sat at the park with Trage and watch people. She missed those times. She looked at her watch and realized that school will end in ten minutes.

She continued walking and headed to the library. She sat down waiting for Steve. After thirty minutes, she got bored. Where was Steve? She heard loud noises outside the library. She was curious and tired from waiting for Steve. So she decided to find out what was going on.

She walked outside. She couldn't believe what she saw. There was Steve beside a bloody body.

Purestrongpoem: I just want people to know there will be no romance between Yin and Steve. Yin is already in love with Trage who is unfortunately dead. None of my OCs are going to be in love with any character. I also remember doing an assignment similar to what they had. It was fun. I am not proud of this chapter. Please review.


End file.
